


Idle Designs

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Adorable Scott, Alternate Universe - Human, And Liam's, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Humor, Isaac is Always Sexy, Isaac is a puppy, M/M, Scott is Sexy When He Rebels, Scott is Stiles' Hero, So is Scott, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac decides Scott should get a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Designs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been thinking about writing a (long) Scott/Isaac fic for a while now, and I have all kinds of ideas of what I want to happen in it, but I wasn’t entirely sure where to start, since I’ve never written fanfiction before. Basically I’ve just been jotting down basic elements I want in the story and ideas of things that could happen, but it’s nowhere near cohesive at this point and I’m not actually sure exactly what I want to do with all of those ideas. However, I really liked the idea that led to this fic, and I actually knew where I wanted it to go, so I figured ‘hey, why not start here?’ Hence, this fic. But, to make this make a little more sense, here’s the basics of what I’m thinking will happen in the longer story arc that this fic will (maybe, eventually) fit into:
> 
> First off, everyone is human, and there won’t be any werewolves at all. So, yeah. Essentially, the story will pick up with the fact that Isaac’s dad has been killed by Matt, who is basically just a normal guy turned vigilante after his whole near-drowning experience. So, not only is he taking revenge on his old swim coach, but he also feels like it’s his duty to rid the town of people like Mr. Lahey. Anyway, after his dad dies, Child Protective Services work with Isaac and eventually Melissa McCall takes him in as a foster child. Isaac is shy at first and thinks that everything is his fault and doesn’t think he’s worthy of Scott’s friendship or Melissa’s affection, but he eventually comes out of his shell and enters more of an adorable phase. At this point, he and Scott start to fall in love, but because they’re both oblivious neither of them realize it. Eventually, though, they get their heads out of their asses and start dating and it turns out that Isaac is actually really sexy when he finds someone he’s comfortable acting that way with. So, basically, Scott and Isaac helping each other better understand themselves. (Wow, that sounds really cheesy, but whatever…). This fic is set towards the end of that story line, hence the two are already dating at this point. Oh, and they’re all juniors at BHHS, except Liam and Mason, who are freshmen, and Derek who is of course older than the rest of them. But they’re all friends. And Liam is basically obsessed with Scott and wants to be exactly like him when he’s older. Oh, and Scott dates Allison and then Kira before realizing he loves Isaac. And Isaac may have a thing with Danny at some point before Scott happens. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note, but yeah. That’s basically where I want this whole thing to go. But I wrote this bit first since I knew how I wanted it to go. Maybe now I can sit down and actually work it all out in the right order. We’ll see!

“You should get a tattoo.”

Scott jerked his head up, gasping out a “Wh-what?” as he choked on his cereal. He grimaced as the sharp edges of the squares of wheat and sugar that hadn’t been chewed down enough for swallowing grated against the walls of his throat. Isaac, concern in his eyes, stood up quickly from his seat at the table and walked over to crouch by Scott’s side, wrapping the long fingers of his left hand protectively around Scott’s arm and using his other hand to pat his boyfriend on the back. When Scott finally regained his breath, he reached out for his glass of milk and gratefully drained it, sighing as the cool liquid quenched the burning in his throat. He then looked up into Isaac’s slightly less concerned gaze, the question he had sputtered earlier clearly shining through in his own eyes.

“I think you should get a tattoo,” Isaac repeated as two of his fingers idly traced parallel lines across Scott’s bicep. Scott shivered as the heat from the light touch traveled up his arm and through the rest of his body.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Well, I just don’t think I’m the right type of person for a tattoo.”

“What, afraid of the needle?” Isaac teased, his face adopting the sexy smirk that Scott loved more than any of Isaac’s other expressions. Well, besides the puppy eyes he made when he wanted something. And the look of want and desire that spread across his face and shone through his blue eyes as they pulled back from kissing each other. And… ok, maybe Scott loved all of Isaac’s expressions. But still, the smirk was a good one.

“No! Well, ok, maybe that’s part of it – I mean, getting jabbed by a needle a bajillion times in a row isn’t exactly my idea of fun – but I think it’s mostly just that… I don’t know, getting a tattoo just doesn’t seem like something I would do? I’ve never really even thought about it. Have you?”

“Fuck yeah. I think you’d look sexy with a tattoo. I think about it all the time.”

“That’s not… wait, did you just say you think I’d look sexy with a tattoo?”

“Um. Yeah. Maybe. Is that a problem?”

“Uh. No. I just… why would that be at all sexy?”

“Because you’re sexy when you do something no one would expect from you.”

“So… what, you like it when I’m a rebel?”

Isaac just replied with the same sexy smirk, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“So when I’m not rebelling – and hence being sexy – I’m just a boring kid who never does anything exciting – and therefore I’m not sexy?” Scott asked, beginning to feel a little miffed at Isaac.

“No! You’re… you’re… you’re always sexy…” Isaac almost whispered the last part of the sentence, all of his cockiness gone as he bowed his head and looked up at Scott shyly. 

Trying to resist the adorableness of Isaac’s response and hold onto his anger just a little longer – Scott could never stay angry at Isaac long, which actually kind of annoyed him (which, in turn, made him feel guilty) – Scott looked away, rolled his eyes, and muttered, “yeah right.”

“You are! You’re sexy when you’re rebelling. You’re sexy when you’re being selfless. You’re sexy when you eat, when you talk, when you walk, when you cry. You’re sexy all. The. Damn. Time. It’s infuriating, really.”

“Yeah… well, you’re sexy all the time, too,” Scot spit out without any venom, unable to put any effort into his comeback in the face of Isaac’s sincerity and intense gaze.

Isaac snorted. “Good comeback there, Scott. You know, lame retorts aren’t exactly doing much for the image of ‘boring kid who never does anything exciting’.”

“You know what? Scratch that. You’re not sexy when you’re being a sarcastic asshole,” Scott said as he glared at his boyfriend. Isaac returned the glare for as long as he could before they both burst out laughing and leaned in for a kiss. “You know, you never answered my question, earlier,” Scott said as he pulled back.

Isaac, whining at the loss of contact and lost in the feeling of Scott’s lips on his own, looked up at his boyfriend in confusion. “What question?”

“About whether or not you’ve ever thought about getting a tattoo.”

“Oh. Uh, no. Not really.”

“Well, just for the record, I think you’d look sexy with one, too.”

Isaac blushed and leaned into another kiss with the other boy. This time, overcome with a sudden rush of confidence and mischievousness, he was the one who pulled away slightly, lips ghosting over his boyfriend’s as he whispered, “well then, we should go get tattooed together, don’t you think?”

For the second time in fifteen minutes, Scott choked and had to be coaxed back into breathing properly before he could reply with a weak and almost inaudible, “yeah. I guess so.”

\---

Fifteen minutes later (they had decided it was probably best to get started on the process as soon as possible before one or the other of them began to get cold feet), Scott and Isaac were standing in a tattoo parlor making a double appointment for the next week and looking through tattoo designs. 

“What about this one?”

Isaac looked up from an elaborate design involving a dragon and a knight in shining armor – not something he thought would end up on either or their bodies, but the knight kind of reminded him of Scott – and leaned over to look at the design Scott was pointing out. It was a wolf, sitting back on its haunches and howling up at the sky. Isaac cocked an eyebrow. “A wolf?” he questioned, a hint of a scoff in his voice.

“Well, you always remind me of a puppy, but I didn’t figure you’d want to get a plain old dog tattooed on you. So, yeah, a wolf.”

“Seriously, Scott, we’re doing the whole ‘Isaac is a puppy’ thing again?”

“Well, you do make some pretty killer puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk.” 

Scott looked at Isaac, a little hurt in his eyes at the insinuation that he wasn’t a big, strong man. 

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about! You’re doing it right now!” Isaac exclaimed, whipping out his phone and taking a picture to show Scott the proof.

Scott rolled his eyes, but took Isaac’s phone and looked at the photo. “Oh. I guess I do almost have puppy dog eyes,” he said somewhat begrudgingly. “But yours are worse.”

Isaac sighed and took his phone back. “Whatever. Let’s just avoid anything canine, ok?”

“Fine.”

“Good. Now, how about a knight in shining armor for you?” Isaac glanced up at Scott, smirking.

“Oh. My. God. Fine, I’m sorry I called you a puppy. Now please shut up before you go off on your whole ‘Scott’s my hero’ thing. Please.”

“Oh, please. I don’t need a hero. You’re just everyone else’s hero.”

“Oh, like who?”

“I don’t know, Stiles for one. And Liam. He pretty much wants to be you when he’s a junior.”

“How am I Stiles’ hero?” Scott asked, ignoring the uncomfortableness of talking about Liam’s obsession with him.

“I don’t know, but I distinctly remember him saying ‘you’re my hero’ on more than one occasion.”

“Yeah, well, Stiles says a lot of things.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

Scott rolled his eyes and punched Isaac playfully on the arm. Before either of them could continue their conversation, however, they were interrupted by the large, heavily-muscled and even more heavily-tattooed man behind the counter telling them that the next available time for a double session was Thursday at 4pm.

“That should work,” Scott said. “That’s basically right after school, and I think my mom has the afternoon shift that day anyway, so we shouldn’t have to worry about her wanting to make plans or anything.”

“Perfect. Thursday at four it is,” Isaac agreed.

The man grunted and began to enter their appointment into his computer, asking them questions as needed until he had all of their information. “Now, one last question,” he said as he looked up from the computer screen, “either of you got any idea what tattoo you’ll be getting?”

“Um. Not really,” said Scott.

The man nodded, clearly used to this. “Well, most people either go for something small their first time, or they decide to go all out and get something really complex. I usually recommend taking the middle ground and getting something sizeable but simple. Though most people ignore that and do what they want anyway. Despite not knowing what they want…”

As the man trailed off into a grumble, Scott politely thanked him for the advice and told him they would think about it and get back to him before their appointment on Thursday. The man handed them his card, and they quickly left the parlor, thanking him again as they left.

“Oh my God. I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this!” exclaimed Isaac, excited but nervous at the same time.

“Hey, it was your idea,” Scott groused light-heartedly. Isaac shoved him playfully, and they got on Scott’s bike to head home.

\---

Needless to say, their friends weren’t particularly helpful with design ideas when they saw them at school the next week.

Stiles was (amazingly) stunned speechless when they first told him they were planning on getting tattoos together. Sadly, his speechlessness only lasted so long, and they had to endure him offering completely ridiculous suggestions on what to get for the rest of the week. In fact, he seemed determined to make his suggestions more and more preposterous every time he saw them, starting off with things like butterflies and fairies, and by Wednesday morning walking up to Isaac and blurting out, “how about a pig wearing a tutu and a crown, standing on tip toe and waving a magic wand while shouting ‘supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!’?” Unsurprisingly, Stiles made this suggestion rather loudly, and several students walking past them in the hallway shot them strange looks. Isaac just rolled his eyes and went to find Scott without even deigning to respond (Stiles huffed and muttered something about a “sourpuppy” under his breath).

Erica, as soon as they told her, started bouncing on her feet and squealing quietly. “That’s so cute!” she exclaimed, laughing at their twin blushes and telling them they were adorable together. Then she proceeded to convince them that they needed to get matching tattoos, whatever the design was. Or that they should get each other’s names instead of a design. They just nodded and smiled, both of them knowing that they didn’t want a name tattooed anywhere on their body – even if it was that of the person they loved – but they were far too scared of Erica to let her know that. Although, Isaac did mention that they should think about the whole matching design thing - once they were out of earshot, of course.

Lydia, meanwhile, looked not at all surprised by their decision and simply told them to make sure the man changed the needle before starting in on them. Then she started talking about calculus, and they quietly slipped off after realizing she was talking at too high of level for them to get any helpful tips off of her about their upcoming test.

Allison and Kira reacted similarly to one another – both smiling and essentially saying that they were happy for the two boys that they were close enough to be comfortable getting tattoos together.

Liam looked up at Scott when the older boy told him, smiled nervously, and said that he wanted to get a tattoo when he was old enough, too. Mason, standing nearby, rolled his eyes.

Danny looked between them with a hint of appraisal, nodded, and said they’d make a hot tattooed couple before walking away suggestively.

Boyd just raised his eyebrow, nodded, and walked off.

They didn’t bother finding Derek to tell him.

Or Malia.

\---

By Wednesday morning (after the pig ballerina incident), Scott and Isaac decided it was time to sit down and seriously discuss their options. So, come lunch time, they purposefully avoided their friends and went outside to talk – and eat – with a little more privacy.

“So,” Scott said, “I was thinking about what the guy at the parlor said, and I think it makes sense. I think we should go with medium-sized, simple designs. Maybe something geometric?”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah, and I think I actually like Erica’s idea of matching designs, but maybe we could just make them similar instead of exact matches?”

Scott smiled, glad that he and Isaac thought alike. It would be nice to have something that formed some sort of bond between the two of them, but he didn’t want to be too sappy about it. Isaac smiled back, and they faded into a comfortable silence, each thinking about possible designs. As he thought, Scott absently watched as Isaac traced idle designs in the dirt with his fingers. Suddenly, he found himself thinking back to Saturday morning at the kitchen table and choking on his cereal as Isaac traced similar lines on his skin. “Isaac,” he whispered, “I think I know what I want.”

“Really?” Isaac looked up hopefully, clearly at a loss for ideas.

“Really.” Scott nodded at the designs Isaac had been forming on the ground between them, and Isaac looked down in confusion. “You were doing something similar on Saturday when you had your hand on my arm, only you moved your fingers like this,” and then Scott leaned forward, moving two of his fingers lightly across Isaac’s bicep. “So, why don’t I just get two parallel lines across my upper arm like that? We can make the bottom one a little thicker so it’s more interesting, but that would be simple and geometric. And not too big. Besides, what better design for me to get than one you came up with the very first time we talked about tattoos? Even if it was subconscious.”

Isaac smiled and leaned forward to kiss Scott lightly. “It sounds perfect,” he said. “But what about mine?”

Scott thought for a moment before leaning forward and again touching Isaac’s arm. “You can get the same thing,” he said, “only on the other arm and up a little higher, so that the bottom bar on your arm lines up with the space between mine when we stand next to each other.”

Isaac looked up and smirked. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he asked, but then he leaned in and kissed Scott a little harder, letting him know that he liked the idea.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re both adorable. And this’ll just make us more so.” 

Before they got up to head to their next class, Scott called the tattoo parlor and told the man their idea. He grunted and agreed before confirming their appointment time the next day and hanging up. Scott sighed. “I hope he’s a better tattoo artist than a customer service representative,” he lamented before taking Isaac’s hand and heading to their calculus test.

\---

Getting a tattoo was just as painful and unpleasant as Scott had expected, but he gritted his teeth and took mildly sadistic comfort in the fact that Isaac seemed to handle it worse than he did. But they both took comfort in each other’s presence, and by 5:30 they were leaving the tattoo parlor and the grumpy artist behind (thankfully, he was much better with the tattoo needle and ink than he was with people). 

When they got home, Isaac ran up to his bedroom as Scott went to the fridge to grab them some sodas before slowly following his boyfriend. When he got to the door, he stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight in front of him. Isaac was standing with his back to the door, facing a mirror on the wall. He had taken off his shirt and unwrapped the bandage around his tattoo, clearly too eager to see his ink to bother with proper protocol for handling new tattoos. Scott took in a deep breath and swallowed as he felt heat rush up to his face and down to his waist. Damn, Isaac was sexy like that. So, that’s what he said as he slowly walked forward, absently putting the sodas on the dresser by the door. Isaac turned and raised an eyebrow, somehow managing to express amusement, embarrassment, shyness, and smugness all at once. “Well, I guess you were right, then,” he said. “Now why don’t we see if I was right, too?” And then he made a gesture that somehow managed to convey his desire for Scott to lose the shirt and the bandage. Scott blushed and obliged, catching sight of himself in the mirror. Before he could fully take in the look, however, Isaac was grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him into an intense kiss, hungrily forcing Scott’s mouth open and battling for dominance with his tongue. 

When they finally broke apart, Scott caught his breath and managed a weak laugh. “I take it that means you were right?” he asked.

“Fuck it. I wasn’t anywhere close to right. You’re more than sexy. Seriously. I don’t even know a word to describe how sexy you are with that tattoo. Stiles probably would, but not me.”

Scott scoffed and pulled Isaac to the bed. “Well then, I guess you’ll just have to express it without words.”

“I guess so.”

\---

As they fell asleep that night, they lay side by side, their tattoos lining up perfectly as their feet tangled together at the other end of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
